Green Tea
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: Eleven at night in the Pit, an annoyed Scarlett, a giddy Ripcord, and a mug of...green tea?


A short story with a mixture of pity and fun!

Without further ado, **drum roll**....

-GREEN TEA-

The lounge room at the Pit was fairly quiet at around eleven at night, save for the TV going and Heavy Duty snoring lightly while laying back on the couch and holding the remote loosely in his hand. Scarlett sat in one of the corner chairs, reading a book, while BeachHead worked out on the weights. Jinx and Kamakura were in the corner of the room on one of the small mats, slowly going through a few of the katas with each other, and Ripcord sat at one of the small tables playing a game of chess by himself, but keeping one eye on the beautiful redhead. Scarlett shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she was being watched by the fairly new recruit. Well, 'new' wasn't really the word...he had actually been there for almost four months. She chanced a glance up at him, and immediately averted her gaze when they made eye contact and he grinned at her in a flirtatious manner. Scarlett sighed, going back to reading her book with some difficulty, having trouble concentrating. Rip was alright, but she didn't like the way he mocked Snakes in his playful little manner, or bullied him around, which had first started out as jokes, but then grew into smart remarks when the pilot figured out that Snakes didn't talk back, and wouldn't draw his sword on him. She sighed again, this time in frustration. Come to think of it, she hated the way he put the ninja master down. Heck, Snake Eyes could whip his butt in less than two seconds, but he still continued to stab little words at him, and Scarlett knew very well that Snakes had tried to ignore them, but as they became more frequent, and then in front of greenshirts and became more and more sharp....he, too, hated them, and was very aggravated. There was a small clatter from opposite her, and she looked up. Rip bent down to pick up the chess pieces he dropped, and she could've sworn that he tapped on with his foot, causing it to roll over close to the chair she was sitting at. Rip looked up at her, smiling disarmingly.

"Scarlett dear, I don't suppose you would care to give that piece to me, would you? Imagine that...it rolled all the way over there."

Scarlett suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and frown....he had also been hitting on her constantly, which was another thing that made her uncomfortable with him. She sighed, bending to pick the piece up. Instead of handing it to him, she stayed where she was, and tossed it at him, rewarded by a _thak _and a muttered 'ow' when it hit him on the head. She tried not to grin, and went back to reading the book...which failed.

"So, Scarlett, do you play chess?"

The beautiful redhead pressed her full lips together momentarily, very annoyed at the moment. She took a breath to clear her mind and tell herself that she didn't want to scream and the pilot, and then looked steadily at him, smiling politly.

"...no."

Rip laughed, getting a little too excited.

"Well whattaya know? C'mon, I'll teach you."

Scarlett had about had it.

"Rip, please. I do not want to learn chess, and I'm trying to read a book. Maybe some other--"

She stopped, realizing what she had almost said. Ripcord smiled, cocking his head and trying hard to be cute.

"Oh, sure, yeah. Some other time."

Scarlett bit her lower lip....she knew she shouldn't have said that. Rip got up, stretching, and then walking over nonchalantly to the chair.

"Sooo...what are you reading?"

He leaned far over the back of the chair, almost to the point that his head was on her shoulder. She scooted over uncomfortably, checking a cringe.

"C'mon Rip, please. I'm trying to read. And it's none of your business what I'm reading."

She closed the book with a thud, tucking it under her arm. Rip tried to act insulted, but then changed his act, resting his elbows on the back of the chair.

"Well, I love books...just like I love people who love books....you know—"

_BEEP!_

The intercom panel on the far wall went off...she was saved! She jumped up, shoving the book down into the chair, and turning to Rip momentarily.

"Sorry, someone needs me..."

Rip straightened, raising an eyebrow.

"How—wait, how d'you know that it's for you?"

Scarlett smiled at him prettily once she was at the panel.

"Oh, I know...don't worry about that."

Rip sighed, watching her press down the talk button. Unfortunately, he wasn't close enough to hear what she was saying, but he watched her lips move and could only hear her faint voice, but....usually the intercom was loud...and he didn't hear a sound from it. Realization dawned on him, and he groaned disparagingly, slumping down in the chair. It must be Snakes; only the light on the intercom was beeping in patterns, and that's how he communicated over the intercom. He rested his chin in his hand, watching unhappily at the pleasured expression on Scarlett's pretty face. She said something, and then switched the intercom off, slipping out of the room into an offshoot room that was the small kitchen in the lounge. This sparked Rip's curiosity. Why was Scarlett going into the kitchen, just after talking with Snakes, at eleven at night? He stood, looking around the room to see if anyone was watching. Nope. HD was snoozing on the couch, Kamakura and Jinx had their backs to him while doing some grappling, and BeachHead was standing facing the wall, drying down his face and neck. The pilot smiled to himself, and then slipped into the dark kitchen as well. Scarlett jumped a little when she saw him standing in the doorway, illuminated by the lights from the lounge. She frowned, continuing with what she was doing.

"Yo Scarlett, what's goin' on?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, taking a mug from one of the cabinets and washing it out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rip raised an eyebrow, cocking his head while leaning against the door frame.

"Don't know...let me watch you a few minutes."

Scarlett let out a puff of a sigh, annoyed. She ignored him, taking down a jar that had in it...tea bags? She got two of them out, sticking them in the mug, and then putting hot water in it, which she then put in the microwave, trying to look busy while waiting for it to beep. Rip shook his head, stepping further into the kitchen.

"Um...tea? Why are you making tea?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes upward, and then looked back at Rip.

"Now what do you think?"

Rip shrugged.

"You're thirsty."

Scarlett shook her head, glancing down at the timer on the microwave and sighing mentally at the fact that she'd have to talk to the pilot three and a half more minutes.

"No, I'm not."

She glanced up, and Rip was looking at her incredulously. She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Oh bug off. I'm making it for Snakes. There...happy?"

She winced at Rip's shocked expression.

"Wait---are you joking? Snakes drinks green tea?!"

The beautiful redhead groaned, smacking her forehead. WHY did she have to tell him that?

"YES! He does and if you have a problem with that then it's your fault!"

Rip tried to control his laughter, shaking his head.

"Naw, I don't have a problem with it...it's just...just...."

Scarlett frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just WHAT?!"

He grinned, shaking his head.

"I just never thought I'd see you makin' green tea for the big bad ninja dude..."

Scarlett groaned, and then turned to the microwave as it beeped. She took the hot mug out, and then took out a spoon and another small jar, which was obviously sugar. She frowned as Rip started laughing again, and this time spun around on him, wagging the spoon in his face.

"NOW what are you laughing at?!"

Rip sighed, leaning against the counter.

"I don't know...it's just...like your his maid or something. I mean, he calls down here, and you go skipping off like a little puppy. And seriously, if he wants it, why don't he come down and make it himself without bothering you?"

Scarlett stared at him wide-eyed, and then spoke loudly, checking her voice to a loud whisper when BeachHead happened to turn and peer into the dark kitchen from in the lounge.

"YOU! You mean thing! You have no rite talking about him that way! And I am NOT his maid! Maybe he doesn't come down here because he's exhausted, unlike you, and knows that I am down here and that I am MORE than willing to fix him some tea! Let me tell you something, flyboy, it's none of your BEESWAX what I and Snakes do and talk about, and snooping around trying to find out is about to make BOTH of us snap! Now you had better just STOP before I get really mad!"

Rip looked a little intimidated by her angry expression, but then shrugged it off, watching her spin back around and stir the sugar in.

"Yeah, okay...but how do you know exactly how he likes it?"

He saw her shoulders go stiff for a moment, and then rise and fall with an annoyed sigh. She didn't look at him, but went on with what she was doing, taking a few herbs from out of a can and crushing them in her hand, stirring them in.

"You want to know? Okay, I'll tell you. Two bags, covered halfway with hot water, then put in the microwave for six minutes. Taken out, stirred lightly, set back in the microwave to steep for another six minutes. Three in the microwave to keep it warm, and then three on the counter to cool off. Stirred again, and if the tea is not a bamboo green color, it's not ready. If it is, tea bags are carefully drained to the last drop, and then two heaping spoonfuls of sugar is added, stirred in carefully, and then a few herbs are crushed and mixed in gently, adding for a smooth taste which will soon cause you to sleep and relax. There. Happy?"

Rip gaped.

"Wow, dude, and you've got all that memorized?"

Scarlett took up the mug, looking at him with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, Mr. Know-It-All. Goodnight."

She turned on her heel, stepping out of the kitchen quickly. Rip sighed, leaning on the counter for a moment, and then going to the doorway and watching after her as she walked down the long hallway, carefully carrying the mug of green tea. Ripcord walked back over to the chair the redhead had been sitting in, slumping down gloomily. He sat brooding for a minute, and then shifted uncomfortably, reaching behind his back and pulling the object he had been sitting on out. He suddenly perked up, realizing this was the book Scarlett had been reading. He eyed the doorway a moment, making sure she hadn't come back to get anything, and then looked down at the warn cover. There was no title, and the book looked...normal. He opened the front cover, reading the utterly perfect cursive.

My Dear Shana,

I am giving this book to you because you are special in my sight. You have helped to mend my scarred heart and mind, and have loved me, no matter what I look like. Such love is almost hard for me to understand, for I do not see how you could possibly love such a man as I. I have long wished to give this to you, and have spent many years putting it together. I love you, and you are always in my heart, no matter what happens, where we go, and the battles we fight. I want you to know that _no one_, no matter who he or she is, will stand between our love for each other. I will not allow it, and I will guard our love with my life. You are all I have left in this word, Shana...you are all I fight for....you keep me alive. I love you, my dearest Shana...I always...._always_ will.

Yours forever,

-Ian-

Ripcord jumped slightly at the name at the bottom, and his head shot up, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Did—did he just read Snake Eyes' real name? What was this book? Where did it come from? He began to flip through the pages, intently reading snitches of it.

"October 25, 1980:

My son, Ian Matthew Michaels, was born this morning at 5:00 AM.

I am starting this journal for him, so that, as he becomes older and stronger, he will have something to record his life in.

I love my baby boy, and his twin sister, Terri.

Ian is 6.2 lbs, with fine blond hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He takes much after me, and I pray that he will grow to be a strong young man, devoting his life to helping others and becoming all that he can be.

My son, I love you...you are the pride of my life.

-Daddy-"

Rip swallowed. Was he actually getting ready to cry? He shook his head, going to another randomly chosen page.

"January 5, 1998:

My family is dead....they are dead. Gone...no more.

God why did this have to happen?! What road are You taking me down?!

I—I am so weak....they died in a horrible car wreck...because...because of me....--"

Rip felt his hear jerk. So...so this was what happened? He moved to another page, this time close to the middle of the book.

"-No date-

My face, my voice...gone. I write with a shaking hand and a bleeding heart. Gone. Thomas and I were sent on a mission to Japan....and I betrayed him. He is gone. He had joined Cobra...my brother....my brother! He is gone! A pain that is so deep and terrible rips through my heart....I can no longer speak...I cannot tell him that I am sorry...I cannot tell Scarlett that I love her. My face is destroyed....it is mauled. I may not show it to anyone. Can't speak...can't show.

God why?!

Scarlett....what will she do? I love her. My heart bleeds for her. She is all I have. Thomas is gone....my family is gone....my friends are gone....how I love her...how I would die for her....but she will not love me...she cannot love me....for I---I am a monster."

Rip swallowed hard. This...this was horrible. He—he had no idea what kind of life....a picture fell out, and he picked it up, looking at it in horror. It was Snakes, a picture of him the way he was...before, and...an now. He tore his eyes from the photo, putting it back into the book. How could someone live after all of this? He went to the back of the book, and this time, a small note fell out. He picked it up, tears threatening to come. He shook his head to clear his mind so that he could read the note.

Dear Ian,

I want you to know that I love you, more than ever before. You are not a monster...you are a wonderful man. You are my hero. You are the man who I look up to and respect...who I'd give my life for. Remember, Ian, everything we've been through together. Remember the times we've shared, the things we've done. Remember the way we used to laugh together....and cry together. Tears do come, Ian, but that doesn't mean that we sacrifice all of the good times for the bad, does it?

I want you to know that I love you..._no matter what._

You are what I fight for....and I'll tell you right now: if your heart ceased to beat...mine would too. You mean so much to me, and I will never, _ever_ leave your side. No matter who or what comes between us. I will never leave you to fend for yourself. I _will _stand right by you...I'll fight to the death with you at my side.

I love you, Ian Matthew Michaels....I love you.

-Shana-

Rip bit his lower lip. He hadn't really thought she was serious before. He thought, well, you know, that she was just sorta infatuated with the infamous killer ninja, like a lot of girls would be, but....he looked the note over again....she meant it. Every word. She meant it. He gazed at the worn book, almost letting a tear slip. Wow. He didn't hardly ever cry. He took a breath, looking at the photo of Scarlett that was tucked into the pages. He hadn't realized how much damage he was doing to the both of them, but especially Snakes, with his sharp remarks and mean jokes. Ripcord closed the book, deciding that it wasn't nice to snoop. He placed it back into the cushion of the chair where it had been, sitting back and thinking deeply. Was his 'love' for Scarlett the way Snakes' was? He shook his head, beating himself mentally. Heck, he'd said the very same things to Cover Girl that he had said to Scarlett. No, he didn't truly _love _her....he was infatuated with her for the wrong reasons, and he knew it. Snakes did love her...truly love her.

Ripcord sighed, standing. It was time to move on. He decided then and there that he wouldn't continue to hit on her or bug the now-not-so-mysterious ninja. He cracked his neck, walking over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Going over to the sink, he grabbed up a glass, filling it and not bothering to turn on the light. He turned around, head thrown back and the water quickly disappearing, when he caught sight of something on the counter. He set the glass down, walking over to see what it was. To his shock and surprise, it was the mug that Scarlett had fixed the tea in, and it was now empty, sitting back where it had been, washed out, and with two fresh tea bags in it, with a torn piece of paper beside it. His heart throbbed when realization hit him like a bolt. Snakes had come back down to the kitchen. He shot his wrist to his face, looking at the watch. It was now twelve midnight...he had been sitting there for...AN HOUR?! He grabbed up the note, reading the perfect cursive:

"_Yes, Rip...I do drink green tea....now put my journal down and stop crying like a baby..._

_-Snakes_

_P.S. Green tea is good for you...have a cup."_


End file.
